


Healing begins

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been perfect. As much as a funeral could be anyway. Jacob had been laid to rest with the dignity befitting his life. 

Jack was worried though, Sam was fine...too fine or so she kept saying. It had taken a week for all the arrangements to be made and in that time she hadn't been crying, angry, withdrawn or even upset. He was worried....

The wake had been at his house per his insistence. At least he could take that burden from her. She had been the dutiful soldier greeting and conversing with everyone who approached her, except SG1. Whenever any of them came close she would move away, hardly making eye contact.

Jack knew why, they all did. After 9 years they could read each other instantly. She was hiding inside herself and could fool anyone, except them..

The guests had started to leave and Sam was nowhere to be found. Mark her brother took care of the goodbyes and was the last to leave. Jack turned to Daniel and Tealc "spread out and find her.. " they both nodded and were off. They went through the house to the front, jack went out back. There was nothing....Jack scanned his yard, the boathouse, the dock and froze. 

He ran to the end of his man made jetty and saw her uniform jacket and shoes. He shot to his feet and yelled for Daniel to flip on the floodlights. When they sprang to life jack desperately scanned the water. He eyes fell to the float a little over 1/2 mile out and he saw her lying there.

Daniel saw her too and called her name while he pulled off his shoes and coat. Jack had beat him to it and was already in the water. It was freezing and they both worried what they would find when they got to her. 

Jack got there first and pulled himself up. Looking quickly to locate Daniel he focused on Sam. She was unconscious and cold.. very cold. "God Sam," he checked her breathing it was shallow but there. Her pulse was fast and erratic, she had to get warm.

Daniel had knelt next to him. "God Jack, how long.....I didn't even notice....." Jack nodded "me neither damnit!" Daniel looked at him " what do we do?" There were few choices. "We have to get her in as quickly as possible, she can't handle getting much colder, we have to move fast can you do it?" Daniel nodded and slid back into to water "give her to me then get in on her other side. Jack nodded and lowered Sam into Daniels arms. He then stepped off and went under surfacing right where Daniel said. They each wrapped an arm around her and dunked their heads stroking in unison as one body.

They wereboth nearly numb when they reached the bank. Suddenly Tealcs arms were around her and he lifted her. "O'Neill are you and Daniel Jackson alright?" Jack waved him off "yeah T go, get her in the warm shower we're coming just go."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Once they got inside jack went into command mode. "Daniel get changed and find something for her to wear. Get the extra blankets out of the closet and turn down my bed, T give her to me. She was shivering, good jack thought. Shivering meant her body was trying to fix itself. It meant she was coming back. He slammed the water off and took her to his bedroom.

He carefully but quickly undressed her, dried her off and redressed in his sweats and shirt. Then he wrapped her up in his comforter and slid to the floor by the bed.

Daniel walked in with a cup of coffee. "God Jack what if we...." Jack nodded " I know Daniel I know." Jack was shaking, though he didn't notice. Daniel handed him a change of clothes and he put them on right where he was. He wasn't leaving her again.....

The hours stretched on and the guys made themselves comfortable in the living room while Jack lay his head next to Sam "I'm here baby, I don't care about rules and regs anymore. I need you....im here."

"DADDY! NOOO DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE NO DONT GO!!!!" Jack jerked awake and saw Sam sitting bolt upright crying and screaming hysterically. "SAM! SAM!! WAKE UP!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "SAMANTHA GRACE CARTER WAKE UP THATS A ORDER!!! he gave her a hard shake and her eyes flew open and she caught his. There was stillness for a minute then she shuddered and started sobbing. His heart broke for her. She had been denying her grief all week, now it was hitting her all at once.

He motioned for the guys to leave them and he sat next to her still holding her arms. He rocked her gently holding her as tightly as she held him. "I.... love....you....Jack" she said between sobs "I.... don't....care... what...happens...da..dad... said...he...said" she moved her hand over her heart as though she could feel it breaking. Jack moved his mouth close to her ear and spoke low and rich "I love you too baby, ssshhh, it'll be ok, I'll make it better I promise." She exhaled deeply and nuzzled into his neck. They sat like that for a long time until he felt her fidget. "Wanna try out the hot tub?" She raised her eyes to his "God yes...."

he smiled against her head and gathered her in his arms. Out on his enclosed back porch the tub came to life. He stepped down gently lowering her into its warmth. She gasped and let her head fall back to the water. She dunked under and surfaced bringing her hands to her face. She trembled with tears and he put his hand under her back and pulled her into his arms. She tried to still, to be strong."Let yourself feel Sam...." A loud shuddering sob escaped her as her heart dropped. Still draped across his lap he held her close and softly rocked back and forth. He whispered into her ear "I gotcha baby, I gotcha... always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

Daniel quietly walked over to Jack. " You guys ok? Need anything?" Jack shook his head. "We'll be fine." Daniel put a hand on Jack's shoulder and bent to kiss Sam on her head. "We'll take off then, T is staying with me tonight. Call us and we're here ok?" Sam put her hand on top of Daniel's and squeezed. He kissed her again and nodded at Jack as he turned to leave.

Sam lay back in the water while Jack brushed her hair from her face. Her tears were still falling but she was otherwise still. "I love you..." She said. He looked back at her, his own tears threatening "I love you too.... so very much."

She pulled herself up and stared at him, studying him. She brought her hand up and traced his lips with her fingers. He gently kissed the tips. She slid her hand to his cheek, cupping it then moved in for a kiss. 

It was gentle, tentative...She pulled back just far enough to catch his eye then glided her hand to the nape of his neck and closed in again. This time crushing her lips to his. She opened to him and he responded, their tongues fighting for control. 

Without releasing his lips she sat up and turned more towards him, straddling his lap. They broke apart gasping and touching foreheads. "Sam are you sure? You've been thru alot, if we do this and you regret it I ....". She grabbed his chin "sshhh...I've never been more sure of anything." 

She backed off him and worked on his pants while he took off his T-shirt obeying when she told him to lift up. He sat there naked and extremely arroused. She reached for her shirt but he stopped her. "Let me.... cmere" she resumed her position and ground her hips against his erection. He threw his head back "OOHHH GGOODD" She wrapped around his neck and guided his lips back to hers. They kissed until they were breathlessly panting. Jack broke off and pulled the shirt off Sam. He sat there speechless, looking at her. 

The lust, admiration, the desire in his eyes made her shiver. She rose up freeing his erection and bringing her breasts up to eye level. He latched on to one as she lowered onto him. 

She screamed, he moaned and after a shudder, kissed his way to the other breast while she took him in further.

Finally she couldn't wait and guided his face up to meet hers as she abruptly took him in all the way. They screamed into each other's mouths. Sam shuddered violently as her tears fell. "Don't move, jack growled, don't move, it'll get better just try to relax and hold still until you're ready. He kissed her deeply trying to make her wetter and ease the stretch.

He started twitching inside her and she moaned into his mouth. "I'm sorry, it's got a mind of...." He couldn't finish, she started rocking on him and all coherent thought fled his body. He gzrabbed her hips and she arched into him, pulling him deeper.

"Move in me jack, please. He trust up into her suddenly. She screamed and arched again. "YES AGAIN PLEASE MORE" he tightened his grip on her hips and met her thrust for thrust. She started leaning back almost touching the water. He wondered what she was doing then..She went under and grabbed his legs thrusting herself hard against him. He went so far inside her and came violently. She climaxed at the same time and as he rode out his aftershocks another orgasm tore through her and she exhaled deeply disappearing in a cloud of bubbles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He shot forward and grabbed her now limp body pulling her to the surface. She gasped for air and choked a little but the look of peace and fulfillment on her face told him she hadn't done anything she didn't want to. 

He went to move out of her "NO! no don't please!" She wrapped herself around him and held on tight. He nodded against her head and did the same. She sighed against him and sniffed as her tears started. 

"You ok?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded and pulled away to look at him, there noses almost touching. "I had a dream. Dad came to me, told me he loved me, he was proud of me and...." She hitched as her tears fell. "What baby? What else?" She looked at him again and blinked away more tears. "He said not to let rules stand in my way, to get what I want in life." 

She looked lost, and Jack did not like it one bit. He would do anything to make that look never appear on her face again. He framed her face with his hands. "Baby, what do you want? Tell me and it's yours" she studied him for a long time locking hers eyes with his "you, all I've ever wanted is you..."

"I'll make it happen, whatever it takes. I swear." Her eyes widened, "really?" He smiled "I can't remember a time I didn't love you. I will do anything to make it happen." She lunged at him claiming his mouth hard and he gave back as good as he got. 

She could feel him stirring inside her and opened her eyes while still kissing him. "Really?" He shrugged his shoulders "you bring the best out in me..." She giggled as she clenched her inner muscles around him making him gasp and pull her hard down on top of him. Her head flew back at the deep sensation. She raised her knees up higher making him growl, he leaned forward and took her breast into his mouth suckling it hard. She started panting grabbbing anything on him. She finally found his biceps and pulled them closer together and held still. He jumped and quivered inside her and they both screamed at the powerful sensation. She loosened her hold then slammed down on him again tightening her inner muscles. He grabbed her lips shoving his tongue inside her mouth as she did it again and climaxed powerfully contracting around him so tightly he screamed then followed her into orgasm.

He pushed off the ledge and they slid under the water he grabbed her face and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around them. He knelt so they were barely above the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She wrapped around him and willed herself not to cry but it was no use. He felt her shudder as she tried to hide it. He held her tight and waited.

"HOW DO I DO THIS????" She sobbed against his ear. "Stop thinking Sam, you can't think your way outta this...this is one you have to feel." She shook harder as she tightened around him. He held her just as tightly and gently rocked her. "Let yourself feel, you're not a soldier, not in charge, no one is looking....let go." Finally a gutteral moan came from her. Jack buried his nose into her neck and held on as he felt her tense and shake with her sobs. He held on until was wimpering in his ear, totally spent. He turned her in his arms so that he cradled her body then he sunk to his knees bringing the warm water to her chin as her chest heaved trying to catch her breath. "Lie back, I've got you." She did and immediately dunked herself over his arm to go under. He dropped his arm keeping hold of her and sprang back up when she did. She brought her face above the surface and nothing else so that's where his arm held her. They stayed like that for it seemed like forever then she dunked herself again and came up to almost upright wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you....". He kissed her neck "for?" She blinked her tears away "being you....."


End file.
